edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Agent M/Archive 2
---- Ed clamis to see Zombies How about this? We all know Ed see's things that aren't there because of his comic books, but this zombie outbreak seems to be true.The first person besides Ed to know about this was Edd. Edd was walking through the playground looking for Ed when he found him hiding in a hole in the sandbox.Edd heared that Ed saw zombies and went to investingate and saw the living dead himself.Edd ran back and hid in Ed's room along with Ed.It's also important to note that Eddy was found nowhere during the invasion. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!There minions of Hades that want our souls!"Ed on zombies. "I thought it was inpossible...the living dead...BUT IT'S TRUE!" Edd,freaking out. "Rolf thinks the living dead flesh is asscoiated with the meatball that stalks Wilfred in the dead of night!"Rolf on zombies. Junior Reporter,Bruce Ed. Gravy Inquirer-Ed's Games Inc. Breaking News!If you look in your mailboxes you'll see a Ed-tendo Bee and a free game!You have to pay 50 cents to activate it though! "Rolf paid 50 dubloons and activated the doohickey and it still didn't work!Rolf will have vengence!"Rolf angrily yelling at the matter Junior reporter,Bruce Ed. Hmm, it's a bit too short. How about the Eds getting sued for ripping off Nintendo? RE: Video My first guess was that it was Microsoft Sam's voice, with pitch raised using a sound editing program. Why he chose to do that, I dunno... It sounds cool. Glad you liked it. I'm Sorry I apologize for my lousy editing, I was a true EEnE fan from the beginning, I just got a little competitive in getting the badges. Look I'm sorry if what I did caused more trouble for the wikia, but I promise to help instead. This comment was left by Ricky490. RE: Template Help Well, here's how you create a custom signature: *Click on "Create a new article" on the menu *Name the page Template:Signatures/''(Your name)'' *Design your signature *Save it, then add the link to Template:Signatures *Add in now on instead of ~~~~ - :Take my signature for examplehttp://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ASignatures/Jspyster1. Each letter in my sig is a different color yet are all the same font, size, and have a link to my userpage. He is the coding for the letter "J" in my sig. : [[User:Jspyster1|'J']] :"[[User:Jspyster1|" is what the page the letter will link to, "#505050;" is what the color of the letter will be, "font-family: Arbic Typesetting;" is what the font will be, "font-size: 12pt;" is how big the font is, and "">'J'" is what letter this will all be applied to. Type this coding into a page titled Template:Signatures/Agent M]] and whenever your type on a page your sig will appear. Hope that helps. :To Link your sig to your talkpage you must type " at the beginning of the letter you want to link it with. : :Well, here goes nothing. ::Here's the coding for my "talk 2 me" button. You are going to have to go into edit mode in order to see the actual coding. [[User talk:Jspyster1|[Talk 2 Me] ::Edit it anyway you want. Also, go ahead and add me to your friends list. Wanna be friends? Want to add my name to your friends list and I add your name to my friends list? Zap Spit it out! 22:19, July 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Friends? Sure thing, you can put me on the friend list anytime. It would be cool if there are more high quality videos so I could improve the pictures. No Subject (I'm Sorry) Okay, okay. Gosh... I got carried away in getting badges too. DogDays124. But you continually added them, even with repeated warnings, and only responded when I said I might get a higher form of "warning". Okay, okay! Gosh! I got competitive in getting badges too. But still the only reason I came here instead of Wikipedia was because this place has more info and it was fun to read and I hate reading! This is one of the best Wikis ever. I'm not gonna want spend my time on the Spongebob Wiki when this gets boring! DogDays124 P.S Can I add you as a friend? Wait, what do you mean by "competitive in getting badges too."? And please leave the spaces out. I like my talk page neatly formatted. P.S Don't take this personally, but I don't think so yet, maybe when I regard you as such. Pictures Reply Here my criteria for pictures: *They must be good quality. *There must be at least 4 images per episode (it goes across the length of the page better this way) *If it a character page, the picture must contain at least 80% of the character. *The gallery of the character pages can only be 8-12 rows at the most. Signature The color I want the signature to be is just plain black, message "Talk to the Ghost" 21:47, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Stealthghost No Subject For any random discussion, talk here, but please sign off! copied the coding from Jspyster1's template, changed the colors and messeges. Must have forgot the I. ''Fixing... Okay. Just thought I'd point that out. Congratulations Hey Agent M, congratulations of you getting an Award Monitor position on Ed Wikia! How did you get a position like this? I chose him to be an Award Monitor because he offered to be one and I needed another Award Monitor besides myself and User:Kacieh. And he is trustworthy enough to hold the position. - Thank you for your words, both of you. I feel like the system is working now, as we are giving out awards to users who were on a long waiting list to be served their awards. It gives me great gratitude. Reply to Award Rule Idea Yes, I think that's a good idea. I'll update the Award Monitor page with a rule about that. - Congratulations, You're the One That Solved the Riddle! Congratulations Agent M, you're the lucky winner who solved the riddle! Your prize is a subscription to Chicks Galore magazine, remember, do not let your mom or anyone else catch you reading that. Hey, thanks, but I'm like, 12 (I know it's literally full of "chicks", as in baby chickens). I'll save it for later...Or give it to Ed. Anywho, the riddle was quite fun to partake in, and I hope to see more in the future. My GI Story Here is the story I wrote for the new Gravy Inquirer. Health Ed Outbreak in the Cul-de-Sac! By Jspyster1 Unreliable sources have confirmed that an extreme outbreak of Lackadaisycathro Disease has plagued the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek. The disease came into the public eye after several accounts came from eyewitness reports of the kids after they panicked and ran in a circle around the street for half an hour. Each kid in the cul-de-sac showed unique symptoms. Ed showed signs of an extreme increase of pimple production in his face while Jimmy had come down with flu-like symptoms. Our team of “crack” reporters arrived on scene. When we tried to approach the kids, from a safe distance, for a comment, Eddy managed to shout out “What’s happened to me!?” Edd was the only kid not seen in the panic, as appeared to have locked himself inside his house and sealed off all the windows. It is currently unknown where the disease originated but we do know is that Ed was the first to come in contact with it. The Civil Emergency and Defense Agency biohazard team later arrived on scene and quarantined the surrounding area. Our reporter team was forced to stay outside the quarantine zone. We did, however, manage to get a quote from one of the CEDA representatives. “This area is under lockdown, citizen. Go home, wash your hands, and reframe from physically contacting any friends or relatives.” The last thing we saw was a pair of CEDA workers, clad in biohazard suits, escorting Kevin into one of their Disease Emergency Assessment Dispatch trailers. Enjoy. Hmm, it makes for a good story, as well as a new section for the next issue. I'm gonna save it until I have enough stories to go with it. Maybe a bit more humor, but you can add the Gravy Inquirer template to your page. Thanks. It's got some dark humor in it, did you happen to notice the acronym in D'isease '''E'mergency 'A'ssessment 'D'ispatch? :Well, I guess, but I didn't see that at first. Usually, on the GI, they make hilarious names like "E. Diot" or something like that. Maybe it'd make it better to make it bold. My Gravy Inquirer Article This is my article idea. Giant Alien Robots Invading Cul-De-Sac? ~By Granbird Recently, there has been a surprisingly large amount of reports of robots that turn into vehicles and other machines. The first sighting was when Jonny 2X4 and Plank reported seeing several green construction vehicles at Peach Creek Estates. Thinking construction there was finally resuming, Jonny looked closer, but then, one of the construction vehicles (a crane) "just shifted into this giant robot thingamadoo and pointed this gun that's as long as I'm tall and said 'Buzz off, baldy!'," according to Jonny,who did as the "robot thingamadoo" said. No one believed Jonny at first, but then came a more obvious sighting. Edd was test-flying a new kit-bashed remote-controlled plane out at the school field, while Ed filmed the plane. Edd later showed us the footage. It showed the plane doing various acrobatics, with Edd commenting that the speed was quite more than what he specified, and just then, the plane developed engine trouble and headed right for Edd and Ed. Just then, the plane appeared to shout "Look out!". The two of them ducked, Ed dropping the camera. The footage then showed what appeared to be a pair of small robotic legs running passing the camera, and Ed and Edd running after it. They had been chasing a "small mechanoid of some sort, that must've been between 1.5 and 2 feet tall, and the airplane wings on it's back". They never got a close look at it and soon lost it in the woods. since then, there have been all sorts of similar reports. People have been telling us about suspicious cars and trucks, low-flying jets, and mysteriously appearing and disappearing cameras, boom boxes and tape recorders. Even Marie Kanker came to the GI offices, reporting a purple steam locomotive turning into a purple space shuttle and flying off. So now the question is, are these just food for conspiracy theorists, or is there an alien invasion targeted for Peach Creek? 22:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) It's a pretty good story, just that there have already been "alien" sightings and invasions, etc. in the cul-de-sac. Also, it's a bit squished in, it doesn't have any paragraphs. There isn't enough mentions of GI either. I personally, think it's just a tad too old for a tabloid article. But I see that you have "it", and if you want, you can continue writing awesome stories and send them to me. If you want, that is. Mistakes or Not? I was just looking and the edit you undid on the list of scams page wasn't vandalism. It was acually the correct spelling of the scams if you wantch the episodes. [[User:Ruin Cireela|R']][[User:Ruin Cireela|u'']]''i''[[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 17:22, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, why's the "Chimp World" scam still spelled right then? Because it was decided to make it so. My Article (Redux) Okay, I followed your advice and here's the new and improved version. Giant Alien Robots Invading Cul-De-Sac? ~By Granbird Recently, there has been a surprisingly large amount of reports of robots that turn into vehicles and other machines, and they do not seem to be related to Evil Tim, Rolf's relatives, or anything else that has caused an alien scare in the past. The first alien sighting was when Jonny 2X4 and Plank reported seeing several green construction vehicles at Peach Creek Estates. Thinking construction there was finally resuming, Jonny looked closer, but then, one of the construction vehicles (a crane) "just shifted into this giant robot thingamadoo and pointed this gun that's as long as I'm tall at me and said 'Buzz off, baldy!'," according to Jonny, who did as the "robot thingamadoo" said. No one believed Jonny at first, but then came a more obvious sighting. Edd was test-flying a new kit-bashed remote-controlled plane out at the school field, while Ed filmed the plane. Edd later showed gave a copy of the footage to us at the Gravy Inquirer. The footage showed the plane doing various acrobatics, with Edd commenting that the speed was quite more than what he specified, and just then, a red A-10 Thunderbolt made a nosedive towards them. Just then, the A-10 appeared to shout "Look out!". The two of them ducked, Ed dropping the camera. The footage then showed what appeared to be a pair of large robotic legs running past the camera, Ed referencing various comic books and B-movies, and Edd babbling in surprise and confusion. They had been looking at "a massive mechanoid of some sort that must've been between fifteen and twenty feet tall. It then turned back into the A-10 and flew off with a cry of "and away we go!". The reports were not very clear as neither Ed nor Edd got a close look at it. Since then, there have been all sorts of similar reports. People have been telling us about suspicious talking and/or driverless cars and trucks, low-flying F-15 jets, and mysteriously appearing/disappearing cameras, boom boxes and tape recorders. Even Marie Kanker came to the GI offices, reporting a purple steam locomotive turning into a purple space shuttle and flying off. So now the question is, are these just food for conspiracy theorists, or is there an alien invasion targeted for Peach Creek? I'm sorry, it's still a bit too long and doesn't really appeal to me. My Article (Redux) Okay, I followed your advice and here's the new and improved version. Giant Alien Robots Invading Cul-De-Sac? ~By Granbird Recently, there has been a surprisingly large amount of reports of robots that turn into vehicles and other machines, and they do not seem to be related to Evil Tim, Rolf's relatives, or anything else that has caused an alien scare in the past. The first alien sighting was when Jonny 2X4 and Plank reported seeing several green construction vehicles at Peach Creek Estates. Thinking construction there was finally resuming, Jonny looked closer, but then, one of the construction vehicles (a crane) "just shifted into this giant robot thingamadoo and pointed this gun that's as long as I'm tall at me and said 'Buzz off, baldy!'," according to Jonny, who did as the "robot thingamadoo" said. No one believed Jonny at first, but then came a more obvious sighting. Edd was test-flying a new kit-bashed remote-controlled plane out at the school field, while Ed filmed the plane. Edd later showed gave a copy of the footage to us at the Gravy Inquirer. The footage showed the plane doing various acrobatics, with Edd commenting that the speed was quite more than what he specified, and just then, a red A-10 Thunderbolt made a nosedive towards them. Just then, the A-10 appeared to shout "Look out!". The two of them ducked, Ed dropping the camera. The footage then showed what appeared to be a pair of large robotic legs running past the camera, Ed referencing various comic books and B-movies, and Edd babbling in surprise and confusion. They had been looking at "a massive mechanoid of some sort that must've been between fifteen and twenty feet tall. It then turned back into the A-10 and flew off with a cry of "and away we go!". The reports were not very clear as neither Ed nor Edd got a close look at it. Since then, there have been all sorts of similar reports. People have been telling us about suspicious talking and/or driverless cars and trucks, low-flying F-15 jets, and mysteriously appearing/disappearing cameras, boom boxes and tape recorders. Even Marie Kanker came to the GI offices, reporting a purple steam locomotive turning into a purple space shuttle and flying off. So now the question is, are these just food for conspiracy theorists, or is there an alien invasion targeted for Peach Creek? My article idea Here is my idea for an article, I sure hope it's not too long! Yeouch. That is LOOONG. What I meant was a small, to-the-point article, one that captures someone's attention and doesn't drag on this far. Try about 100 words. Eddy Detonates an "E-Bomb" Everybody in the cul-de-sac (If not the entire township of Peach Creek) remembers the day Eddy set off the infamous "El Mongo Stink Bomb", but now, Eddy has detonated the "E-Bomb", a rancid explosive that according to Edd "must've been at least six times as powerful (as the El Mongo),". The bomb has spread invisible and malodorous methane all over a five-block radius of the Cul-de=sac. It all started after the Eds were beaten up yet again by the Kids after a failed scam. Eddy soon vowed revenge and took Ed along to plan an attack (Edd refused to partake). Eddy was hoping to construct "the Goldion Hammer of stink bombs", and started to feed Ed. He started with ingredients from the El Mongo, but moved on to beans, garlic, cheese, and all sorts of other flatulent food items ''en masse. After that, Eddy had Ed (who didn't know of Eddy's plan) go out into the middle of the Cul-de-sac and stand there until he "let one rip". Unfortunately for Eddy, there wasn't even a "phht!" to signal the passing of gas, so he called Double-D to examine Ed. Upon hearing what Eddy had done, Edd was considerably appalled. "I was very disappointed in Eddy for his utterly ludicrous actions! just think what it could've done to poor Ed's digestive tract!" Edd later commented. Upon examining Ed, Edd diagnosed that Eddy's plan was working, and advised Eddy to keep Ed away from public spaces and avoid disturbing and surprising him. Naturally, Eddy did the exact opposite. He returned Ed to the Cul-de-sac and proceeded to tickle and noogie him, retreating to his house soon afterwards. After another couple of hours without success, Eddy threw in the towel, making the huge mistake of letting Ed into his house. Ed had hardly closed the door behind him when it happened. There was a colossal "PAAARRRP!", and the entire Cul-de-sac was filled with methane. Thankfully Edd had warned everybody (including us at the GI offices), and evacuated the area, making sure to call a HAZMAT crew. GI reporters interviewed Peach Creek HAZMAT chief T. Oxick, who said that no one is to enter or leave the Cul-de-sac for the next three days. That order traps Ed and Eddy by themselves in Eddy's house, which bore the brunt of the E-Bomb's wrath, knocking out all windows and a wall. The entire town has been affected, not excepting us seeing as the GI offices were downwind of Ed. 01:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Cul-de-sac struck by multiple blackouts By Soundblaster Blackouts have been becoming surprisingly common in the Cul-de-sac throughout the last few weeks. That first one involving the "Mole Mutants" was just the beginning of this scourge, as power failures have been occurring at very irregular intervals (between 24 hours and five days apart), and all of them at night. "It's just not fair!" said Kevin, "Three times now, I've had to start my essay from scratch because I was using my computer when the blackout hit," "How am I supposed to dry my hair without power?" commented Nazz. Ed has returned to assigning the blame on mole mutants, but people are being more skeptical this time around. This has boggled even the most intelligent of the Cul-de-sac. “These power failures are just perplexing me!” remarked Edd, “I can find no logical cause to this dilemma!” Consolidated Franklin Energy Plant manager B.P. Stynx was also confused, “We’ve examined the generators, high-wires, transformers, and everywhere else and found nothing out of the ordinary,” commented Stynx. the only answer we can find is Jonny 2X4's claims of seeing giant robots filling up pink cubes with the electricity, but that's just plain ridiculous. The power failures just keep continuing, without any clear indication to it's source. I just hope I finish this article before one hi- 16:55, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry OK Sorry. I won't do it again.( 17:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) Grammar and Language There have been a lot of problems with grammar. Now there's foul language. User 71.125.150.66 called me a (pardon my English) "dumn ass". I told him if he was going to insult, he should at least spell "dumb" right. He was also making a threat in Smile for the Ed, "I am 21 and I can kick your butt" to Ruin Cireela. Then in Jingle Jingle Jangle, he said, "I am 18 i will kill you" Admins should make a more harsh punishment for users like them. DogDays124 00:08, August 13, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124